


My Night with Nick

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Play, Celebrity Crush, Chance Meetings, Dream Sex, Erotica, Fanfiction, Filming, Gay Male Character, Hollywood, Homoeroticism, Nick Robinson - Freeform, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Wattpad, POV Third Person, Passion, Porn With Plot, Rewrite, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Duane, an up and coming Light Boy, recalls his fling with his favorite actor, Nick Robinson.
Relationships: Nick Robinson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	My Night with Nick

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my stories I originally published on Wattpad. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. It is different from how I wrote it originally but am happy nonetheless to re-publish it. Please feel free to give me any feedback, questions, comments, or suggestions! I appreciate it when my readers express their opinions, tell me what you thought of this story.

I can't quite remember the year - probably either '17 or '18. I'd been a struggling Light Boy for two years in Hollywood - I'd a few good breaks, but I was still practically a nobody. I hung around restaurants where producers often ate at, hoping to catch some major celeb in the middle of something awesome, take their picture, and save it as a personal memento. It was just such a night, in just such a bar, when I met Nick Robinson.

I was sitting at the bar having a few drinks - _Sam Adams_ and ginger ale - when I spotted a handsome brunette at a corner table, all by himself. Now, I was on break well sort of, but even the Light crew gets horny. I sauntered over to the table to make my move.

"Hey there Dude...Wouldya like some company?" I tried to sound cool, not like some drunken pimp. The brunette looked up. It took me a second to realize who it was. It was Nick Robinson, **THE** Nick. The gorgeous brunette heartthrob who was the lord of every wet dream I've had since making it here. God he was here, in the same spot looking at me.

"Oh...oh...uhh.." He looked a bit flustered and closed the script he'd been reading. "Sure Man., sit down. To tell you the truth, I was feelin' kinda lonely anyway."

He then noticed my ID badge. His eyes darkened. "Oh... so you're a Light Boy", he said, saying the title _Light Boy_ as though I were Jack the Ripper.

"Hey wait just a second!" I sputtered. "It's not like that. In fact I totally had no idea who you were till I walked over here!" I slipped my ID under my plaid yellow-red-blue shirt.

"Feel better now?" I said. Nick grinned and nodded. I motioned for the bartender and ordered us two bottle of JD.

I still could barely believe it. I was having drinks with Nick Robinson. He was fantastic, but without the magic touch of the movie makeup crew. He wore a figure hugging, sleeveless black t-shirt and black _Adidas_. He fluttered his wonderful greenish-brown eyes at me and grinned. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought he was flirting with me. But being who he was, that was probably how he acted with everyone.

After we had a few more drinks I could tell he was getting tipsy. Then the unbelievable happened. He stood, and put on his black light weight jacket, and said to me, "Would you like to come to my hotel room? I'm having my house painted this weekend, so I'd to take a hotel room for now".

Trying to act calm and unsurprised, I agreed, and we walked out of the restaurant and took a private cab to his hotel. Inside I was going nuts. I was just invited up to Nick Robinson's hotel room! Fuck, every person in the world would kill to be in my shoes tonight. Still, I thought, no need to jump to conclusions. He's probably just lonely and wants some company, I told myself. But the thought of banging one America's young celeb gods wouldn't get out of my mind, and to keep my cock from getting ahead of itself, I made small talk with Nick as we walked.

Finally we were in his room. We looked at each other awkwardly and smiled. He sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette, and motioned for me to join him. I sat next to him on the left and stared. His hair was almost black - the darkest brown possible. It looked so soft and waved around his face. His skin wasn't pale nor tan - but a smooth, beautiful-looking Boy Next Door-like color. The fine blue jeans he was wearing clung to his figure as he sat, and was riding up his thighs, revealing to me the tops of his socks. He didn't seem to notice. His cherry-red mouth curled around his cigarette and he began to chatter: about his latest movie, about his amazing co-stars, about his latest date.

Suddenly he became saddened. He looked up at me with those sad downtrodden eyes and in his hushed young voice (which was slightly slurred now, thanks to those martinis), said to me, "Would you believe it? I'm supposed to be one of America's sexiest actors, and I've never even had a good lay?"

Such candid talk from him caught me off guard, and also turned me on. I thought of what to say, but he continued.

"I mean, I've had other movie stars, leading starlets, big shot producers, super models, you name it - not one of them any good! Maybe I'm just unlucky. Or maybe sex isn't supposed to be great. In that case I don't know what the big deal is about!"

I stared at him, this delectable, attractive creature before me, not believing my ears. How unfortunate, how ironic that a sexy actor has never even enjoyed sex! I made up my mind then and there that before I left Nick's hotel room that night, he certainly would know what the big deal was about.

I moved closer to him, looking into his vast, dark brown eyes.

"Maybe you don't need big shot famous person. Maybe you just need a regular chill guy to show you what it's all about. Have you ever thought of that?"

With that I grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. At first he was taken aback and tried to move away, but then he fell into my kiss, making small moans in his throat. I kissed him like that, deep and hard, for eight minutes, just savoring the feeling of kissing a teen idol - an honor usually reserved for the handsome, rich Romeo-types.

I pulled away from him. His eyes were still closed, and he looked as though he were caught in a dream-state.

He said nothing as he rose and took my hand and led me back to the bedroom.

Once there, I kissed him again, this time pressing my body completely against his.

My cock was growing impatient, wanting attention, ready to cum on the spot as the bombshell's impressive bosom pressed into me. I tried to calm myself down mentally. I wasn't going to cum anytime soon - this would be Nick's first night of real pleasure, and I wasn't going to rush it.

He coiled his arms around my neck. Still kissing him, I began running my hands up and down his body, making an exciting discovery. What the tabloids always said was true - Nick Robinson really didn't wear a tee. Yet his torso seem to defy every known law of gravity, firm and pointing straight out at me. I ran my hands down to his shapely waist, and over his luscious hips, where I made another discovery: Feeling no brief lines, I supposed the other rumor I had heard about him was true also - he didn't wear any underwear at all.

I noticed he smelled like expensive cologne - _Giorgio Armani_ perhaps? - as I nuzzled at his neck and ears. His moans became louder and more excited, and he threw his head back in abandon.

I found the zipper at the front of his jeans and unzipped him. He pulled away from me and let the pants and green boxers pool down to the floor. Now he was wearing nothing but white socks and black shoes. And _Giorgio Armani_ , of course.

Oh man, a lot has been made about how incredible Nick Robinson is in comparison to other famous actors today. This is absolutely true. In all my years as a Light Boy, working on different locations with people from all walks of life, I've never seen a finer guy. People today try and say he was an upstart, but oh no! Many never see him like I saw him. He stood there nearly naked before me and I tried to drink it all in: The gravity defying, perfectly rounded jutting butt cheeks, the well-toned stomach, the fine waist flowing into the curve of manly hips, the shapely legs, accentuated by the socks and sneakers. His pubic hair was trimmed, and a dark chocolate color.

Nick looked up at me expectantly. I didn't know what to say, so I grabbed him and picked him up, and carried him over to the bed. I climbed on top of him, kissing him wildly and running my hands over him warm, creamy, beauteous skin. He felt good, pinned down underneath me.

I moved down his body, forcing myself to take it slow. How I wanted to ravage him, right then and there! But no, then I'd be like all the others. I had to please him first, I had to make him scream, moan, sigh with pleasure.

I worked on one of his nipples with my tongue, pleased at his reaction. He gyrated his hips against me and squealed with glee. I continued to play with his right nipple with my mouth, and my hand moved to the other one, twisting and teasing it. His nipples felt good in-between my fingers, cute, unbelievably firm. Unlike most men's nipples, that are hardly erect and stand out, his stayed exactly the same, perfectly firm and upright.

I looked up at him. His mouth was open, breathing hard, his hair was tousled and in his face, his eyes were closed. _Nobody's gonna believe me when I tell them about this_ , I thought, laughing to myself.

I slid down his body more, licking and kissing his stomach. I felt his stomach muscles twitch and jump at my touch. I moved one hand underneath him, curling my arm around her waist. With the other I began stroking the inside of his thigh.

He reached down and began grabbing at my curly dark hair, gasping a little.

I moved my hand down and stroked the outside of his crotch softly, marveling at how silky the hair was. Nick was gyrating even more now, arching his back and humping at my hand. I realized he was becoming impatient, so I quickly moved down his body.

Face to face with a sex god's hole.

Before I dove in, I first explored him, running my finger over his entrance, over his little button, dipping slightly into his smelly wetness. He sat up sharply.

"Fuck, what're you doing?!?" he exclaimed, alarmed.

I laughed.

"What, your big shot movie producers or co-stars never did this for you? Just relax, you'll enjoy it."

He looked at me, unsure, but lay back anyway.

I began slowly working his anus with my tongue, making circles around it, increasing pressure gradually.

"Fuck...Ooohh!!!" he cooed in that famous sex prince voice. He bucked his hips against me, making it hard for me to keep my mouth on him. I reached up to hold his hips in place.

I went in for the kill, sucking at his hole just hard enough to toe the line between pleasure and pain. I moved one of my fingers into his wet, eager opening, then two, then three. I worked them in and out of Nick while I sucked his cock, which I guess he liked, because he suddenly slipped out of his submissive stance and began issuing orders.

"Faster! Harder dude, dammit!"

I obeyed, jabbing my fingers harder and deeper into him, and licking his hole as fast as humanly impossible.

"Oh! Sweet Jesus! Fuck!" Was the response I got, and he ground his hole into my face as I pushed him over the edge of what could've been the best orgasm of his life. He grabbed my hair and pushed my face into his hole as he rode his climax. I looked up briefly to see his beautiful face contorted by the throes of euphoria. His wetness poured now, and his passageway was gripping my fingers with the spasms of his wild orgasm.

Finally it subsided, and his muscles relaxed. I licked at him ample juices, noting how sweet he tasted. I crawled my way back up to the bed and lay next to him, watching him recover.

At last he looked at me, beaming. "That was just amazing. I've never felt anything like that before! Thank you." Suddenly he became aware of the fact that I was still dressed, still unsatisfied, still rock hard and waiting.

"Oh hey man... I'm sorry! You're probably getting blue balls by now, or something." He giggled and pushed me on my back, unzipping my pants.

"Oh Nick. You don't have to do that. I'm sure you've had to do that to a million of those greedy big shot directors and producers, and you probably hate it."

What was I saying? Of course I wanted him to suck my cock. Luckily, he said, "Well, you're right - I've done it a lot. But I want to do this for you, you've done so much for me already."

He smiled sweetly and pulled out my 7 inch cock, which was already oozing pre-cum. With all the skill he had acquired as a rising star, he leaned down and wrapped his luscious tasty lips around the head. He slid it slowly into his mouth and down his throat, working the underside with his tongue. He pulled it back, still sucking, and back in, and out, increasing the intensity with each time. One of his hands was gripped around the base of my cock, the other was fondling my balls. I had a great view of the whole thing - the famous _Kings of Summer_ star face, which had graced a million magazines, sliding up and down my stiff dick, his nuts bobbing and slapping together a little with his movements.

He was working it so fast that I knew I was about to cum soon. I watched his balls, now slapping together hard, and concentrated on his warm heavenly mouth, bringing me to climax.

"Shit!" was all I could get out as I began spurting. I kept my eyes open, because I just had to see him swallow my cum. But to my surprise he pulled away and jacked me off with his hand, aiming my dick at his chest. Realizing what was about to happen, I came so hard it nearly hurt - squirting all over his nipples. Some landed on his chin and some in that beautiful dark hair. He kept pumping till I was completely drained, and then he spread my cum all over his chest with Nick's hands, grinning at me.

Holy Jesus! No one had ever given me head like that. But then, no one had ever had so much experience, not like Nick.

Normally, it took me awhile to get my cock ready to go again, but not this time. About 7 minutes later, I was hard again. We were both lying on the bed, him still naked, when he noticed my hard-on.

"I thought I took care of that!" he laughed. I smiled at him and rolled on top of him, sliding my cock over his hole. Nick moaned lightly, scrambling out from underneath me and getting on all fours.

"This way, this is how I want it."

Honestly, I wasn't about to argue with

Nick Robinson, naked with his ass in the air, waiting for me, so I positioned myself behind him. Taking hold of his waist with one hand, I led my cock into him with my other. Wow! For someone who had supposedly been around, he sure was tight. My cock rammed into him.

I began fucking him at a steady, even speed, relishing his moans and squeals. I leaned back so I could see it all: My big, elongated cock and his gorgeous ass. Although it was pretty firm, it jiggled a little each time I slammed into him. I leaned forward and grabbed hold of his swaying balls, pinching the sacks as he cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. I was about to start playing with his cock, hoping to make him cum again, when he stopped suddenly and pulled away.

Wordlessly, Nick pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me. He slowly mounted my cock, easing all 7 inches into his ass. He arched his back and moaned. His hands were running through his hair, which was a dark tangled mess by now, and over his torso, making his nipples hard. He bounced up and down on my dick, his dick bouncing with him. He was building up speed, slamming down on my cock harder and harder, his ass twitching and convulsing, gripping and hugging my cock tight.

I could feel myself nearing another orgasm when suddenly he fell forward on me, grabbing my wrists and holding me down. Nick's cock slapped against my chest as he rode me hard. His eyes were no longer sad depressive eyes, but instead the hungry, wild, primal eyes of a lustful man. He stared into my eyes as he came, gritting his teeth and hollering.

As soon as his orgasm ended, and he stopped holding me down, I rolled over on top of him to finish. Raising his legs up and slinging them over my shoulders, I pounded into his ass, eager to shoot my load into one America's most alluring stars. I clenched my teeth and fucked him, trying to push in deeper each time. Nick's body became alive again too, jumping and moving, and I realized I must be hitting his G spot. I thumbed at his hole a little and he came again, this time pulling me with him. His tight, soaked, velvety, spasming ass milked my cock clean, and I shot deep and hard into him.

He was gasping, trying to catch his breath, and I pulled out of him. My cum and his juices spilled out from his ass. I started to lay back on the bed with him, but I realized he was exhausted, and I should probably get going.

I smiled at him, and sensing my departure, he jumped up and put on a robe.

"I'll see you out", he said, and I tucked my cock into my pants as he led me into the front room.

We smiled at each other and I hugged him. "Thanks for a great night, Nick", I told him.

"No! Thank you...I mean, I've never had sex like that. Most people are so self-absorbed and just think of themselves. This was just awesome!"

I kissed his forehead and told her to take care of himself. I bounded down the steps and into the street. If I hadn't have smelled like _Giorgio Armani_ , I'd been convinced it was all a dream. But no, I had really fucked Nick Robinson, and what's more, I got him off - not once, but three times. I gave him a night of pleasure, which I guess he needed, considering how sad and lonely he appeared to be.


End file.
